


Banana

by sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little!Dongju, but its mainly yj centric, little!youngjo, littlespace, minor/open-ended rawoong i guess, theres seodoju if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/pseuds/sin_stories
Summary: Youngjo sees the banana plushie as soon as they enter the venue for the schedule.He wants it.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the fact that each member has their own comfort item!! And youngjo's is the banana plushie which from what i know didnt exist before that one relay dance content during ASWE era so here we are
> 
> Switching POVs and probably errors bc i havent written in ages plus its almoat 5am rip. But I hope its still good 🥺

Youngjo is having a hard time. Actually, he is having the worst time. It's not due to the fact that they have been awake since 5am.

No, it is because he had spotted the cutest plushie that has ever existed when they arrived and he has not gotten to hold it even once. Instead of his initial plan of running over to grab it, Youngjo had been brought over with the rest of the group to their changing room to change into their first outfit for the day.

Currently, Youngjo is sitting on a chair getting his makeup redone after having changed into their second outfit. It's white, pretty and formal looking. He had been worried they would do the cute concept for their second round of filming, knowing it would bring him much closer to his headspace after their first outfits, white and pink, were to give off soft vibes.

Youngjo can just about see the yellow blob of the banana plushie to his left from where he is seated.

He hears a sigh and blinks. Turning his head forward, he gives his makeup artist a questioning look.

"What is it, Youngjo-ah?"

Feeling heat gathering at his cheeks from failing at being subtle, Youngjo mutters that it's nothing under his breath. He adjusts in his seat to sit upright and proceeds to stare intensely at the mirror in his hand, hoping it would stop him from getting distracted.

Youngjo feels a smile tug at his lips at what he sees. He looks pretty. Of course he does. And the makeup look is hardly any different than the previous. They've used a slightly darker tint on his lips and they are touching up on what he already has on. That is it.

But, Youngjo notices and he likes how it makes him look just as pretty as before, only now fitting better with the concept of his current outfit.

A tap on his cheek directs his face towards the left, "Good. Stay like this and I'll be done within a few minutes okay?" his makeup artist offers.

Not even a minute passes before Youngjo's face is once again gravitating towards the table of props, eyes seeking out the cute banana.

Youngjo hears a noise of displeasure from his makeup artist, but it is overtaken by the rush of distress washing over him.

He can't spot the plushie.

Twisting his body fully towards the table against the wall, Youngjo frantically searches for a splash of yellow and white. Lips tug further and further down as his search stretches on with no banana in sight.

"Looking for this?" Youngjo hears from behind him. He whips his head around and comes face to face with the cause of his distress, safely cuddled in Hwanwoong's arms.

"Yes," he sighs in relief, hands reaching for the plushie.

Hwanwoong takes a huge step back and hides the plushie behind him. Causing Youngjo to let out an involuntary whine as he stretches out his fingers, trying to reach the other. His side digs into the arm of his chair.

"Nu-uh," Hwanwoong says. He leans forward and runs two fingers up Youngjo's neck before switching to trail his pointer along the other's jaw in the same motion.

Lips pressed into a thin line, Youngjo settles back in his chair. He hears the non-verbal gesture loud and clear for the direction that it is. 

_Be good._

"Thank you," Youngjo hears his makeup artist tell Hwanwoong and huffs, crossing his arms as he slumps in his seat for dramatic purpose. This earns him fond laughter from the two of them.

"And thank _you_ , for staying still."

Youngjo hums, pleased by the words and sits properly to allow his makeup artist to continue with their job. He watches as Hwanwoong moves to the back of the room, thankfully keeping the plushie within his sights.

\--

As soon as he gets the "okay we're done" pat on his shoulder, Youngjo springs from his chair and hands over the mirror without a second glance. He heads straight for Hwanwoong.

The younger loses interest in his phone when he hears footsteps approaching and makes space between his legs on the floor. Youngjo plops down in the offered spot and holds his hands out for the plushie.

Hwanwoong gives him a small, sad smile and shakes his head.

This agitates Youngjo. His makeup is done. He has waited. He has been _good_. Now, all he wants is the banana but he can't have it? Youngjo doesn't like that. He reaches forward, intent on snatching the banana from the younger. Uncaring that its considered misbehaving, seeing as him behaving has resulted in nothing.

The banana disappears somewhere behind Hwanwoong and before Youngjo can do anything but let out a small cry, there are legs wrapping around his waist and pinning him in place.

"Ba- Hyung," Hwanwoong quickly corrects himself, hoping it wasn't enough to cause the other to fall further into his head. He thanks Youngjo's current one-track mind for being too preoccupied to have heard his slip up. "You can't have it," he continues, tsking when loud protests start again. 

"We know what will happen if I give it to you. We're here for work, _Hyung_ ," Hwanwoong emphasizes, knowing it will cause the other's headspace to take a step back. This in no way means he doesn't feel bad when the face before him twists up like it's tasted something unpleasant.

Youngjo feels most of the fuzziness in his head clear off from the younger's words and sighs. He closes his eyes and, against his own wishes, does his best to block out the tiny voice in his head and stuffs all the fuzzy feeling clouding his mind into a corner.

Not putting them away, however. But, putting them aside. For now.

When Youngjo opens his eyes, he is met with Hwanwoong's pleased face. He averts his eyes and wills his face not to betray him by blushing.

Hwanwoong mistakes it for something negative and hurries to speak. "You know if you slip, Dongju will follow, Hyung," he tries to reason with the other. "And how are we going to manage _two_ Littles here? Think of the damage!" he whines, falling back to the floor like the mere thought of it was too much.

Youngjo snickers and digs his fingers into the torso presented to him. Hwanwoong screeches and wiggles in his grasp. A foot comes dangerously close to Youngjo's head a second later, which allows Hwanwoong to escape when the hands on him loosen in surprise.

Eyes dancing with mirth, Youngjo paitently waits for the younger to catch his breath. His own catches when Hwanwoong looks up at him in the middle of an inhale with a huge grin and lets out a breathless laugh on the exhale.

He stills as Hwanwoong clambers onto his knees and crawls to him. Youngjo tries his best to calm down his hammering heart as small hands cup his cheeks.

"Hyung," Hwanwoong gazes at him with soft eyes and a softer smile, and wow is Youngjo so in love with him. It's almost ridiculous. "If you want the plushie that bad, we can take it home."

Youngjo's whole being stops functioning. Hwanwoong must have realized this because he snorts and pats a cheek in his hand. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Mister, I'm not done. We _can_ take it back, Keonhee asked. But! We'll only let you have it after we're done. Do you understand?"

Everything that Youngjo has pushed aside threatens to burst and fill up his head, for good this time.

"Youngjo Hyung," comes the firm tone. Effectively putting up a wall against Youngjo's littlespace that was seconds away from pulling him under.

Youngjo blinks. He catches Hwanwoong's eyes and nods. "Yeah, okay. I get it."

A kiss to his forehead, "Good."

Youngjo melts in the palms holding him. Hwanwoong is too good to him.

He glances around and spots the other members scattered around the set. His heart blooms when he sees that Seoho, who must have picked up the banana plushie at some point, is teasing Geonhak with it before he dashes off. Geonhak, of course, gives chase.

They are all too good to him.

\--

It's time for the very last shoot of the day. Oneus had already done a few takes in the third and final outfits and they were told that this was going to be the last one.

To fit with the cute farmer theme, Youngjo had been given a change of clothes that consisted of an oversized sweater and overalls.

The sweater had made him feel absolutely tiny as soon as his head popped out from the collar. As he could already feel the material swamping his body.

Being assisted into the huge overalls by not one, but _two_ stylists did nothing to help Youngjo's control over his headspace. One had held his hands as he stepped into the pant legs and steadied him as the other neatly arranged the overalls on him. One strap was clipped to the front, while the other was tucked away at the back. It makes him look cuter the stylist noona had said as she rolled up the hem of his pants. So, all in all, it had made him feel way smaller than he already did.

To top it all, a pair of empty frames were given to him to wear. Youngjo had eyed the chain attached to it and deemed it really pretty, which means it would make him look really pretty too. So, he put it on without an issue.

Keonhee releases the breath he's been holding as he watched the scene unfold. Everyone who knows Little Youngjo knows how he gets when presented with something completely new to wear.

That was nearly 20 minutes ago. And in that time Youngjo has witnessed the banana plushie make appreance after appearance in front of the camera.

In everyone's arms, but his.

Youngjo gets it. He does. If he were to hold his banana- _the_ banana plushie, the last few shreds of control he has over his headspace right now would snap. Ceasing to exist.

That does not mean it was fair, though. It's very unfair and he makes a point to let everyone know by huffing loudly and stomping his way to the sidelines for their last take.

An arm snakes around his and Youngjo startles. He looks to his right and scrunches his nose at Dongju. He recieves a nose scrunch back causing him to cover his mouth as a giggle tumbles out. He rests his cheek on Dongju's beret as he feels a hand pat his arm to comfort him.

Youngjo hears the quiet, "You think your Nana gonna be friends with Doongdoongie?" and jerks in surprise. He bends down to look Dongju in the eyes and is met with wide sparkly innocence behind them.

Youngjo should have known. If he had been teetering at the edge of his headspace, then Dongju must surely have been slipping in and out of his the whole time.

Dongju's eyebrows pull together, "What?!" he demands. Tugging on Youngjo's arm, thinking it would get him to answer faster.

Youngjo whispers, "You're Little?"

"Duh!" the younger exclaims, "Got Doya to carry me round. Was fun! Oh, want Dongju to ask piggy rides for you?"

Youngjo stomps down on the excitement that sparks from the request and shakes his head. "No. Yes. Well, not now! We're at work," he points out. Tilting his head to the camera they are standing just out of range from. Dongju hums non-committally, resting his head on Youngjo's shoulder.

Youngjo lets it be. This is their last take anyway. Plus, Geonhak is apparently aware of Dongju being Little and didn't see a need to get him out of it. Ignoring the fact he has the softest spot for their youngest (who shares it with Seoho).

They should be fine. All Youngjo has to do is keep his own head. One Little they could handle. Two? Yeah, not here.

Dongju leaves his side a while after the last take has started for his turn and Youngjo's eyes wander. He squints at Geonhak on the other side of the set.

He's doing something with his hands and they look funny. He manages to do whatever it is he is doing and steps forward to the camera.

Youngjo gasps as the confetti is thrown and Geonhak wiggles his fingers that are covered in tiny toy flowers. Eyes fixated on the silly but cute scene, Youngjo makes to move closer.

"Huh?" he utters, confused as to why the steps he's taking are moving him in the opposite direction.

"I don't think so, Hyung."

Youngjo turns his head and there he finds one Lee Keonhee, smiling sweetly at him. "I know Geonhak Hyung looks like he's having fun, but it's not your turn yet."

The hands he didn't even realize were on his waist, now curl around him. Making sure he doesnt do anything to jeopardize their last take and delay their journey home.

"I didn't-," Youngjo starts, "I wasn't- !" he struggles to articulate himself. He hears Keonhee laugh. Not mean or anything, just a laugh. "You're lucky we don't need to do any talking, Bub."

Youngjo stomps a foot, "You're not helping!"

"I know~," Keonhee sing-sings as he extracts himself and quickly takes his spot in front of the camera.

Youngjo petulantly glares at Keonhee until he walks off camera, Seoho replacing him.

He gasps in delight as he watches Seoho put a plastic lemon into his overalls only to bring out a lemon plushie from the other side of it like magic.

Because of that, Youngjo almost misses his time to enter if Dongju had not come up behind him and push him into frame.

He twirls out from the left after his part and quickly runs behind the camera back to the other side. Youngjo reaches in time to catch Hwanwoong run into frame with two plushies in his arms. One of them being the banana plushie. Youngjo's bottom lip juts out, sulking.

Looking around, Youngjo spots a long funny looking plushie on the floor a ways behind him. He rushes to grab it and moves back to his place off-screen. Squeezing it did give him some form of comfort. But, he really wishes it was the banana.

In no time, it was his turn to appear on camera again. He brought the long plushie with him and played around as he lip-synced to their song. Knowingly amping up his actions to appear extra cute. Youngho basks in everyone's attention as they react and coo at him. He happily skips out of frame when his turn was done.

Seeing hwanwoong dance with wiggly movements made Youngjo's lips split into a big grin. Head slowly but surely having filled up with more fuzziness as the last take drags on.

_Hwanwoongie's silly. And cute! Like a stuffie_ , Youngjo muses to himself and giggles lightly. He decides then and there that he is going to hug Hwanwoongie forever and ever and never ever let go.

The rest of the shoot finishes in a blur of position switching and plushie exchanges for Youngjo. As though everything is being sped up.

Time only catching up and moving back to its normal speed when the banana plushie is finally, _finally_ , in his hands.

Youngjo stares down at the plushie in his hold.

He has waited for hours and here it is. In his hands. It's so much softer than he thought it would be. And, extremely cute up close.

The warm bubbles in Youngjo's heart expand. They burst in the form of a loud squeal falling from his lips. He smashes his face into the plushie and nuzzles it. Making happy little noises as he does so.

"Aww," Youngjo hears and looks up in surprise. He thought he was alone, having been the first out the changing room while the others were still half undressed. Racing to reach their van and get his banana from their manager waiting outside.

Face still half burried in the plushie, Youngjo's eyes catch sight of Hwanwoong in front of him and they shine a little brighter. "Mine," he says, displaying the plushie for Hwanwoong to see.

Youngjo whispers, "My Nana? Yes?" suddenly unsure.

"Of course, Kitten, you can have it if you want. Keonhee asked about it for you, remember?" Hwanwoong reassures as he wraps the other in a hug. Youngjo shrinks and stuffs his face into Hwanwoong's shoulder. "Mhm."

Hwanwoong hums, "And what do we do when someone helps us, Sweetheart? Don't you have something you should say, Baby, hm?"

Youngjo goes lax in the other's hold. The constant use of endearments with the absence of his name an indication that he's allowed to slip. That he will be totally safe now in his Little headspace.

"'Ank you," Youngjo breathes out. He both feels and hears it when Hwanwoong laughs. The body under him shifts and he comes face to face with Hwanwoong, who raises an eyebrow and asks, "Do I look like Keonhee to you?"

Youngjo pretends to think, tapping a finger to his chin. Then, he shakes his head. "Woongie not tall 'nuff be Keonhee Hyung," Youngjo teases, giggling immediately at the affronted face Hwanwoong makes.

His laughter gets louder the more Hwanwoong dramatizes how offfended he is by the statement. It escalates to the point of Youngjo pressing his face into his new plushie to stop from squealing out loud in laughter.

Having calmed down, Youngjo's eyes peek up from his plushie and finds Hwanwoong leaning against the side of their van, already looking at him. Youngjo's heart stutters, unable to comprehend the amount of warmth and fondness he can sense directed at him.

He is about to hide in his plushie again, this time from getting flustered when Hwanwoong calls out.

"Kitten?"

Youngjo looks directly at the other to show that he's listening, "Mn?"

"We're so lucky to have you," is what he says. Youngjo whines low, embarrassed. But, very much pleased to hear such words.

"You've been meaning to ask me to be your primary caregiver, haven't you, Sweetheart?" Hwanwoong continues and this has Youngjo freezing in place. He watches as a fond smile makes its way onto the other's face. "You're not very subtle about it, Baby," Hwanwoong answers the unspoken question in Youngjo's eyes.

The confidence oozing from Hwanwoong makes place for something akin to nerves to show as he takes a breath. "I would really like that, if you'll have me?" was meant to come out as an offer, but it comes out sounding more like a question. Hwanwoong moves off the van with a hand out and takes a step towards Youngjo. Hand well within the other's reach, "If you'll have me," he says again, soft and hopeful.

Youngjo looks back and forth between Hwanwoong's face and his offered hand. He stops on the hand for a long second before taking it in his free hand. His other pushes his banana high on his chest, causing it to cover his neck and a portion of his lower face, as he resolutely says, "Yes, please."

"Okay," Hwanwoong releases as a breath, slightly stunned. Yeah he was kind of sure, but he wasn't _sure_ sure. "Okay," he says with more volume. "Good!" Hwanwoong looks up at Youngjo with the biggest smile, "And if I've not been reading things wrong then, there is something else you want me to be, right? Something more?"

Youngjo's cheeks burn. He shrugs, looking away to the door swinging open as the others make their way into the carpark. Youngjo whips his head back to stare at Hwanwoong when he feels a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Oh, wow, I guess I'm right again. But we'll talk about it when you're Big, Sweetheart," Hwanwoong says with unrestrained joy, "Now, lets do something fun! Like rub in everyone's faces that I'm your primary caregiver now," and drags a flustered Youngjo after him as he runs to the rest.

Banana stuffie clutched tight in one hand while his other is held by Hwanwoong, Youngjo thinks that he might have recieved more than one gift today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I'm think of making this into a series where its about little oneus (maybe weus?) and their comfort items/plushies because its the most precious thing but idk. work has been kicking my ass tho like this is my first fic after over a year of nothing so hhhhh we'll see.
> 
> These are my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softbot_sin?s=09) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/softbot_sin) so pls do come talk to me or anything~


End file.
